Holiday Feelings
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: It's the holiday times, but when Goten asks for something both Gohan and Chichi wish for as well, can Gohan find a way to get his younger brother what he wants? And hopefully, he'll get through it all without revealing any major secrets to Videl.
1. How It Started

I don't, and will never, own Dragon Ball Z.

Timeline of this…sometime after Videl finds out about Saiyaman, but before the Tournament. I know the seasons are probably off, but…eh, it's fanfiction. I'm allowed to bend some rules.

I recently revamped this fic…corrected some of the grammar mistakes and split it into two chapters when I realized that a 15-page one-shot is a bit much…even by _my_ standards.

* * *

**Holiday Feelings**

Chapter 1

Gohan called to his younger brother, "Come on, Goten!"

"Coming!" Goten bounded over to his brother, dressed in a blue and green Chinese style outfit with an orange jacket over it and boots.

Gohan was dressed in a pair of boots, red/orange pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a yellow T-shirt over that. But that part wasn't visible since he was wearing a navy blue jacket over it.

"Have fun, okay boys?" Chichi smiled warmly, preparing dinner, "And be back by four."

"We will, mom." Gohan smiled.

"Let's go see Santa! Let's go see Santa!" Goten chorused.

"Alright, alright." Gohan grinned. "We'll get going, squirt."

The two went out and flew into the crisp winter air.

***

They landed in the park, a secluded part, and then proceeded to the mall.

Goten marveled at all the lights and decorations, while Gohan thought similar things.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Goten tugged at his sleeve.

"Eh? Sorry." Gohan blinked. "We there already?"

"Yea, and look!" Goten pointed to a new action figure.

Gohan grinned and looked at the line. "Let's move along, squirt. Otherwise, we'll get caught up in _that_."

Goten blanched at the line that went back to the end of the store. "Gosh…!"

"My thoughts exactly." Gohan took his younger brother's hand. "Come on."

Soon, they were standing in line in front of 'Santa' at the mall. He was sitting on a large chair in front of a Christmas tree with a couple of 'elves' surrounding him, wearing green.

Goten excitedly went up next and leapt onto the lap of 'Santa'.

"Woa!" 'Santa' breathed. "Slow down there! What's your name?" He asked jovially.

"I'm Goten." the little seven-year-old smiled the famous Son smile. "What's your name?"

"Well, my friends call me……I'm Santa Claus!" the guy stiffened.

Gohan grinned to hold in his laughter. Goten was just too naïve.

"So, Goten." Santa smiled. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I think so." Goten paused. "I help my mom out with the chores in the house."

"Well, that is a good thing." Santa smiled. "Now, then, what can Santa get you for Christmas this year?"

Goten paused. "Hmm…well, there's this toy fire engine that's really cool! It's big and red and has lots of lights and other things! And the hose really works, too!"

Santa laughed. "Ho, ho, ho! Is that so? Is that all you want? Most boys and girls have an entire list!"

Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead. _Don't __**encourage**__ the overactive mind of a hyper seven-year-old half-Saiyan!_

Goten paused, thinking. He got a serious look on his face.

Gohan blinked.

"Hmm…" Goten paused.

"Ho, ho." Santa laughed nervously. "You'd better hurry it along, little Goten. There are many other children waiting for their turn."

"Oh, right." Goten nodded. "I don't wanna take up someone else's turn. Well…I guess…there is something else I want for Christmas."

"Well, what can I get for you?" Santa smiled.

"I want my daddy," Goten stated.

Gohan dropped his arm. His expression turned passionate and serious. _I had no idea that Goten felt like that. He seemed impassive to the fact that he didn't have a father. I knew that he wished he knew him, but he acted as if it was no big deal. But I suppose…even dad's innocence and carefree attitude can't show through on Goten all the time. I suppose he really does want to see dad._

"Your father?" Santa blinked.

"Yea." Goten nodded. "See, he died before I was born, and I want him to come back for this Christmas. Actually, I've wanted him to come back every year, but I never got the courage to say it."

"I see," Santa said, a hint of sadness in his voice that only the adults and older kids picked up.

Gohan was no exception. They all knew that this wasn't the 'real' Santa.

"Well," Santa spoke after a moment, "I will try my best, young Goten."

"Thank you!" Goten hugged Santa.

The photographer snapped a picture, and gave it to Gohan, who was waiting.

A helper 'elf' gave Goten a candy cane and Goten thanked him and bounded over to Gohan.

"Okay, niichan." Goten smiled. "We can go home now."

Gohan took Goten's hand and nodded. "Sure, squirt."

They walked out.

* * *

"Say…Goten…" Gohan spoke up as they flew home.

"Yea?"

"Do you really want to see dad?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded. "Uh-huh. I was too afraid to say anything every year, but this year, I was able to."

They landed on a snowy hill by their house.

"But, Goten, Santa can't…" Gohan started.

"I know." Goten smiled sadly. "He can't bring daddy back. It's impossible. Not even Santa Claus can bring back the dead."

Gohan bit his lip when he heard the tears in his brother's voice that later showed.

"I know it's not possible." Goten smiled as tears filled his eyes. "I just wanted to say it. That's all. I know it's a long-shot, but I just want to see dad for Christmas."

Gohan stopped walking and wiped tears away from his own eyes, then bent down and put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten sniffled and looked up.

Gohan smiled. "Hey, you never know. Maybe Santa will come through this year. Don't give up hope, Goten. Maybe dad will be able to come back."

Goten smiled and wiped his eyes. "You're right."

"Now…" Gohan smiled and bolted. "…race you home!"

"No fair, Gohan! You got a head-start!" Goten laughed and ran after him in the snow.

As Goten approached the house, something cold and wet landed in his face. He fell backwards into the snow, wiping the stuff off his face.

"Gotcha!" Gohan grinned, making another snowball.

"Ohhh~! You'll pay for that one!" Goten grinned and made a snowball and threw it at Gohan.

Gohan let it hit him. "Lucky shot, squirt! Bet you can't hit me again!"

"Can too!" Goten laughed, making another one and throwing it.

Gohan dodged and threw one of his.

Goten ducked it and threw one at Gohan.

Chichi smiled as she looked out the window and saw the two boys having a snowball fight outside. "Those two get along so well…it's almost criminal." She laughed at the thought. "I hope Gohan remembers to tell me what Goten asked 'Santa' for so I can see if it's in my price range."

* * *

About an hour or two later, the two boys came in, soaked but enjoying every minute of it.

"Look at you two!" Chichi sighed. "Get changed into something dry and get by the fire right now! Do you want to catch pneumonia?!"

"Sorry, mom," Gohan and Goten chirped.

Chichi smiled back. "I'm glad you two had fun, but remember your snow-suits next time, please."

They nodded and went over to their room after taking off their wet stuff and hanging them up to dry.

***

A few hours later, Goten was in bed, asleep. Gohan and Chichi were up, though. Gohan told his mother exactly what happened earlier.

"Oh…" Chichi's face fell. "Goku…"

Gohan felt bad. "Don't cry, mom…"

Chichi wiped her eyes. "I know. It would be nice if he could come. Even just for a day."

Gohan nodded. "Yea. I know."

"The fire truck I can do." Chichi nodded. "But…"

Gohan grew quiet.

"…did he mention anything else?" Chichi changed the subject off of Goku.

"No." Gohan shook his head. "Just the fire truck."

"Well, I suppose I'll ask Bulma what he and Trunks like to play with." Chichi sighed. "We may not have a lot of money, but we have enough so that he can get at least two presents."

Gohan nodded. "Three, when I get him something."

"Do you have something in mind?" Chichi asked.

"It's a secret, mom." Gohan smiled, knowing that she would try to get him something along the lines of it. "I think he'd get bored if he got two similar presents, don't you thinks so?"

Chichi lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "You know me too well, mister."

Gohan laughed. "I'll go do my shopping tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Chichi nodded. "I'm bringing Goten over to Bulma's since I'll be going there, anyway. So, take your time."

Gohan nodded. "Alright, mom." He stood up and gave her a hug. "Night. Love you."

"Love you too, Gohan." Chichi smiled.

Gohan walked over to his room. It was true. He wanted his father back as much as everyone else did.

As he lay down in bed and closed his eyes, he thought about it. _It is a long shot. But maybe there is a way…for him to come back. Even just for that one day. I have to try. For mom. For Goten. For……myself. It's my fault that he was killed. I can't let Goten and mom suffer another Christmas without him because of my mistake. There's got to be something I can do so he can come back for at least just that morning._

He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep with thoughts of his father on his mind.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets, walking along the snow-covered sidewalks. Everyone was out, it seemed, doing holiday shopping as well. Stores were busy, and it would be the mistake of his life to go into a toy store. Luckily, he had thought ahead and got something for Goten already. The only problem was that he still needed something for his mom. And, he wanted to get Videl something, too.

Though, he didn't really know what else she was interested in besides fighting. He passed by a shop, and saw something that caught his eye. He went in.

"Excuse me. I'd like to purchase this," Gohan held up a necklace with a silver chain. On the end of it was a small dragon holding a tiny blue orb in its claws. And, luck be to him, it was within his price range.

"Okay." the woman behind the counter smiled.

Gohan also picked out a nice bracelet for his mother. He paid for the items (after paying extra for having them gift wrapped), and left.

Gohan then wandered down the streets, looking at the lights. There were Christmas lights up all over the place, and even a Menorah here and there. Almost every store was having Christmas specials, too.

But it was just too noisy, especially for someone like him that wasn't used to such a thing. Gohan went over to the park and was about to sit down on one of the benches, when he saw a familiar person sitting in a secluded area by a small lake. He walked over.

"Hey."

Videl jumped a few feet into the air and turned around. "Geez…Gohan! Don't scare me like that!"

Gohan smiled. "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think," Videl stated.

"Something wrong?" Gohan asked.

Videl crossed her arms. "No."

"Okay." Gohan shrugged.

Videl sighed and dropped her arms, then sat on a rock. "Yea. Something is wrong. Papa is going to spend Christmas with one of his girlfriends. He won't be there in the morning. He'll spend some of Christmas Eve with me, but then he's leaving at 8pm to go to this girlfriend's house."

Gohan nodded and sat down on the large rock next to her. "So that's it…"

Videl nodded. Normally, she would have gotten angry. But the way Gohan said it…it felt like he really understood how she felt.

"When's he coming back?" Gohan asked.

"The day after Christmas morning." Videl huffed.

"Is there anyway to talk him out of it? Or at least negotiate him to come home sooner?" Gohan questioned.

"I already did negotiate." Videl bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "And that was the best I could do. And I already did try to talk him out of it, but he refuses."

"But this is important to you." Gohan frowned. "I mean, how can this person mean more to him than his own daughter."

"That's why I hate papa sometimes." Videl wiped her eyes. "Sometimes, it feels like I don't exist."

"That's horrible," Gohan whispered.

Videl wiped her eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears.

Gohan reached out and took her hand, then gave it a squeeze. "Hey…it may not be much……but you can spend the rest of Christmas Eve and Morning with my family."

Videl looked up at him. "Really? Can I really do that?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure. I don't think mom will mind. And Goten will be thrilled. Plus, it'll be nice to have you over. I mean, the only reason you came over before was for flying lessons. It'll be nice for you to stay over for something other than that."

Videl blushed. Tears ran down her face, and she wrapped her arms around Gohan, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you, Gohan. That means so much to me."

Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Any time, Videl. Drop by then, okay?"

Videl nodded and pulled out of his arms. "Alright."

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Gohan stood up, offering his hand.

Videl smiled and took it as she stood up. "Just halfway. I don't think papa would be too happy if he saw me with a boy."

Gohan chuckled, "Yea, you're probably right about that."

* * *

"Have Goku come back for a day?" Dende frowned. "I don't know if that's possible."

"Oh." Gohan frowned. He had gone to the Lookout tower after he dropped Videl off at home.

"Cheer up, though." Dende tried. "I'm not the one who can help you with this…"

"If you want to do that." Piccolo stepped out of the shadows. "Then go visit Roshi. His sister, Baba, may be able to help you."

"Thank you, Piccolo-san!" Gohan grinned as he excitedly shook his former mentor's hand. "You're the best. I'll see you guys around!" He leapt off the tower and flew towards the island.

***

"Baba?" Master Roshi blinked. "Yea…in fact, she's right around here…"

An old lady on a round thing that looked like a crystal ball popped up. "What about me…?"

"Piccolo-san said that you may be able to help me," Gohan stated, "I'm Son Gohan. I don't think we've met before…"

"Well." Baba smiled. "I know who you are, but you don't know who I am. Yes, I know all about you. So, what is it you need my help with?"

"Well…" Gohan paused, then told her, "You see, I want to know if there's a way to bring my dad back for Christmas. I know it's a long shot, and I don't know how it works. But my little brother, Goten, and my mom miss him. And so do I. I thought it would be great if I could help them and see if he can come back…even just for that one day."

Baba nodded. "That is a nice thought. Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'll contact you with my progress, alright? Or, I'll let Goku tell you if he can. I will talk to King Enma and the Grand Kai and see what I come up with."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Gohan bowed respectfully.

"Think nothing of it." Baba shook her head. "I'll be on my way." She flew off.

"Wow." Gohan smiled. "Oh! It was nice seeing you again, Master Roshi. Tell Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron I said 'hi'. And Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Gohan." Roshi nodded. "I hope things work out."

"So do I." Gohan smiled, then waved and flew off. "So long!"

* * *

Chichi and Goten were home when Gohan got in. The tree was already set up and decorated.

"Hello!" Gohan called as he walked in and hung up his coat. He took the presents to his room and stashed them in the closet for the time being.

"Oh, welcome home!" Chichi smiled, preparing dinner.

"Mom, I invited Videl to come spend Christmas Eve and morning with us," Gohan stated, "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission first. It was a spur of the moment kind of emergency."

"Emergency?" Chichi blinked. "Is everything alright?"

Gohan nodded. "Yea. It's just that…her father isn't going to be able to spend Christmas with her because he's going to be at a woman's house. I felt bad that Videl would be by herself on Christmas, so I thought maybe she could spend it with us."

"Oh, Gohan." Chichi smiled. "That was a very noble thing of you to do. Okay. I'll let you off the hook for not asking permission this one time. But where will she sleep? We don't have an extra room…"

"She can sleep in my room," Gohan responded, "I can either sleep with Goten, or sleep on the couch."

"I won't have you sleeping on the couch on Christmas Eve." Chichi put her hands on her hips. "So, you can sleep with Goten."

"Thanks, mom." Gohan hugged her, then broke out and looked around. "Speaking of which……where is Goten?"

"He's in his room, making a present for Trunks." Chichi smiled. "What thoughtful children I have…"

Gohan hurried to Goten's room before Chichi got into another one of her babbling moods.

Gohan knocked on the door. "Hey, squirt!" He opened it and then closed it again.

Goten was on the ground, trying to wrap a 'snap-together' action figure. He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I can't do it!"

"Sure you can!" Gohan smiled. "You just don't know how." He knelt down. "Watch. First, you turn the item so it's face-down. Then, you bring one side of the wrapping paper to the center of the box. Here…put a piece of tape right there."

"Okay." Goten put a piece of tape on it.

"Now, pull the other end up." Gohan instructed.

"Like this?" Goten pulled it over the first.

"That's it! Now, tape that down." Gohan held it down for Goten while he got the tape and put it on.

"The sides are the tricky part," Gohan stated, "But here's a little something. First, fold it down flat."

Goten flattened a side out.

"Great. Now, fold the sides into it so it forms almost a point at the top. Like this." Gohan demonstrated.

Goten nodded, then tried. He didn't get it the first two times, then finally got it. "Yay!"

"Now, pull it up." Gohan demonstrated with his side. "And tape it down."

Goten did so.

"There!" Gohan nodded. "All done!"

Goten laughed and stuck a bow on the top, then gave Gohan a quick hug. "Thanks, niichan!"

"Sure thing, Goten," Gohan smiled.

* * *

Bulma and Chichi had exchanged presents for each other, and then gave one another the presents from their son to the other one's son for Christmas.

Now, it was Christmas Eve. Videl had arrived at the Son residence, looking worn out and tired. They quickly invited her in and made sure she got settled. Goten was almost too excited to go to bed, but did so.

Chichi's father, the Ox King, had shown up and was spending Christmas with them. It took Videl a little while to get over the sheer height of the man, but eventually got used to it when she found that he was a very kind person.

Videl and Gohan sat in front of the fire for a while.

"How are you doing?" Gohan asked.

Videl smiled. "Tired."

"Me too," Gohan admitted. He took out three presents and placed them under the tree.

"Who are those for?" Videl asked. "There's only Goten and Chichi to get presets for…"

Gohan smiled. "One of them is for you."

Videl felt her cheeks flush. "G-Gohan. You…didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," Gohan whispered with a slight blush.

They were quiet again.

Gohan looked at the fire. _I wonder if dad's going to come. All Baba said was 'it's a secret'. Darn. I don't know if it's a good secret, or a bad one._

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go to bed now," Videl stated, "Good night."

"Good night, Videl." Gohan smiled and went to Goten's room where he'd be sleeping.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. It All Comes Together

Chapter 2

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up!"

Gohan blearily opened his eyes. Goten was jumping up and down near him on the ground.

"Wha…?" Gohan looked at the clock. It was 6:00am. _Better than the 4:30am wake up last year…_

"Santa came!" Goten dragged him out of bed. "Santa came! Look!"

Goten dragged Gohan down the hall.

Videl opened the door to Gohan's room and looked out tiredly, wondering what it was all about. She realized it, and followed them.

Chichi was already there, puzzling over a large box leaned up against the wall. The Ox King was watching in silent amusement.

"There are lotsa presents!" Goten pointed. "Look! Can we open them now, mom? Can we? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Okay." Chichi chuckled. "Go ahead, Goten."

"Yay!" Goten dove into them, and pulled out the four that were signed to him.

Gohan looked at Videl.

Videl smiled.

"One from mom," Goten counted, "One form niichan, one from grandpa, and one from Videl!"

Gohan pulled out four that were addressed to him. He then pulled out the one for Videl he had purchased and handed it to her. "Here, Videl. This one is yours."

Videl smiled. "Thank you, Gohan. I got you something, too. It's that present there."

Gohan smiled. "Okay. Let's open them at the same time." He knew what the presents from Ox King and Chichi were: Books. Goten had already received his share of books from Ox King, and the fire truck from Chichi. Gohan had given him an action figure he'd had his eye on for weeks.

There were four presents for Chichi, too. And three for Ox King (Videl didn't know someone else was staying, so she gave him a card she made last minute).

Videl had figured that, since they were letting her stay with them and celebrate the holiday with them, that she should get something for them.

But that still left the large, mysterious box on the wall.

Everyone was deterred from their own presents after a while.

Gohan and Videl didn't get to open the ones they had exchanged yet. All other gifts were opened.

"Niichan…" Goten tugged at Gohan's pajama pants. "Who's that from?"

Gohan stopped and put the present from Videl down.

Videl did likewise with the present from Gohan, since they promised to open them at the same time.

"I didn't buy anything like that." Chichi frowned.

"Neither did I," Ox King admitted.

"Well, I can't even reach the top!" Goten pointed.

"It's not from me." Gohan frowned.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Videl stated.

"What does the card say?" Chichi asked.

Gohan reached up and took it. The box was about his height…maybe a couple of inches taller. He opened it up.

"Well?" Goten asked.

"It doesn't say anything." Gohan blinked. "It's just an ordinary card."

"Let me see." Chichi took it. She read it, "It says, 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year'." She looked up. "That's odd. There's no name or anything on this."

"Very peculiar," Gohan agreed.

"Wait…" Ox King took the card. "It's addressed to Chichi, Goten, and Gohan."

"Where does it say that?" Goten asked.

"On the back." Ox King pointed.

"So…who's it from?" Gohan frowned.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Videl suggested.

"Is it safe, mom?" Goten asked.

Chichi nodded. "I don't see why not. I mean, I've got the strongest man in the world here in my house."

Gohan blushed, "Mom…!"

Chichi grinned.

Videl giggled at what she thought was a joke.

Goten walked forward and started to tear off the wrapping paper. It was normal Christmas wrapping paper, too.

"Go on." Videl prodded Gohan.

Gohan walked over and began to help.

"You, too." Ox King gently pushed Chichi over.

Goten worked on the bottom, Chichi took the middle, and Gohan took the top. When they finished, they were staring at a giant box. There were hinges on one side, and a latch with a key-hole on the other. There was a golden key hanging from a loop on a shiny red ribbon.

The three exchanged looks.

"Now what?" Goten asked.

"I suppose…we open it." Gohan took the key. He felt his hands grow sweaty.

Chichi nervously stood near her father.

Goten stood uncertainly near his mother.

Videl stood impatiently near Chichi and Goten.

Gohan took a deep breath, and put the key in the hole. He turned it.

They all looked.

Gohan opened the box….

…to reveal nothing there.

"Huh?!" Goten exclaimed.

They all rushed over to it to look at it.

"I don't see anything." Gohan blinked.

"Where's the present?" Goten searched in the box.

"Do you think it was the box?" Ox King asked, looking inside as well.

"Don't be ridiculous, dad!" Chichi examined the inside. "Who would give us a _box_?"

"Beats me." Videl was looking in it.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind them. "What are you all looking in an empty box for?"

Gohan, Chichi, and Ox King stiffened at the voice, not daring to hope. They slowly turned around and was in for a surprise.

Goten and Videl turned around, too.

Standing there, wearing a red/orange dogi with a navy undershirt, a black belt, and boots was a man with big black hair and a halo over his head.

Gohan felt tears mist over his eyes as his smile widened.

Chichi already had tears streaming down her face.

Goten blinked, looking at the older version of himself.

Ox King laughed. "Goku!"

"Dad!" Gohan ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around him, letting tears fall down. "Is it really you?! Oh, Dende, I don't believe it!"

Goku put an arm around him. "It's me, Gohan."

"Goku!" Chichi sniffled. "I can't believe that this is happening…!"

"Hi, Chichi." Goku smiled. He looked past her at Goten. "Hmm…?"

Gohan drew apart.

"I'm Goten." Goten gulped, tentatively stepping forward.

"Hi!" Goku smiled. "I'm Goku."

Goten smiled, then laughed and jumped into Goku's arms. "It's daddy!" Tears ran down his face even though he was laughing.

Chichi also embraced Goku, then pulled back.

Goku lowered Goten and smiled.

"I missed you so much, dad," Gohan whispered.

"So did I." Chichi nodded.

"I'm glad to meet my daddy!" Goten squealed in delight.

"Wow." Ox King smiled. "It's really you, Goku. Amazing!"

Videl wiped a tear from her eye at the scene. She was a bit confused as to the 'how' and 'why'…something she figured she'd try and pry out of Gohan later…but was touched by it none the less.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were all seated around the fire, sitting on the couches by the tree.

"So, Goku." Chichi frowned. "How did you come back?"

"Well." Goku smiled. "It was the funniest thing. I was training, and then, Baba comes over with the Grand Kai. Well, I was sure surprised. Baba explained that I had one day; twenty-four hours to come back to the real world for Christmas morning. I was a bit confused over why. Baba and the Grand Kai said that it was an agreement. Because I am officially dead, I only have one day. I couldn't permanently come back. I said it was okay by me. Baba told me that it was because of my 'track record', as she called it, and good merit that I would be allowed back for a day."

"But why…all of a sudden?" Ox King frowned.

"Well." Goku smiled at his eldest son. "It seems that someone heard the wishes of the rest of the family, and realized his own wish as well. What everyone wanted for Christmas. That's why."

They all looked at Gohan.

"Did you…?" Chichi blinked.

Gohan blushed. "W-well, I went to the Lookout Tower, and Piccolo-san directed me over to Master Roshi's, where I met Baba. She said she would try and see what she can do when I told her that we all really wanted dad to come back, if only for a little bit…"

Chichi hugged her eldest son. "Oh, Gohan! Thank you!" Tears ran down her face.

"You're the best, niichan!" Goten hugged him as well.

Gohan sported a slight blush, but had a bright smile on his face.

Videl, once again, was touched and confused at the same time.

Ox King smiled. "You've got a very pure heart, Gohan."

Goku nodded. "I'm proud of you, son."

Gohan smiled despite the tears. "Thank you, everyone."

* * *

Chichi smiled as she watched Goku and Goten have a snowball fight outside. Ox King was trying to keep up with them. Just then, a snowball hit her in the shoulder. She turned to see who it was.

"Goku!" Chichi shouted.

"Come on, Chichi!" Goku laughed. "Come and join us!" Just then, the got a snowball in the face.

"Gotcha, dad!" Gohan laughed.

"Since when were you playing?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Since now!" Gohan grinned and threw one to his right where Goten was trying to sneak up on him.

"That's not fair, Gohan!" Goten complained. "Using your ki sense!"

Gohan laughed.

Videl came out the door and stared.

"Sometimes, I think we're the only sane ones, here." Chichi looked at her as the boys continued to fight.

"We're involved in some way with them, though. What does that say about us?" Videl looked up at the woman.

"That's a scary thought." Chichi gulped. Then, she smiled. "Come on in and I'll make some hot cocoa. I'm sure the boys will be begging for it after a few hours."

"I'll help." Videl volunteered.

"You don't have to." Chichi opened the door. "You're a guest."

"I want to," Videl insisted, and walked through the door. On the way to the kitchen, she glanced at the two presents that lay unopened on the couch. _'We'll open them at the same time.' _Videl smiled. _Gohan…_

* * *

"Huh?" Goten stopped.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

Gohan looked up from where he was seated in the snow. Ox King had gone in an hour ago.

"It's snowing." Goten pointed.

"Oh…yea." Goku smiled. "I almost forgot what snow looked like."

Gohan lay back in the snow and smiled. "It's great, isn't it? Just letting the snowflakes fall down."

"Yea." Goten lay on his back, too.

Goku joined them. "I had forgotten what snow felt like." He looked over at Goten who was collecting snowflakes on his tongue, and smiled. "And I forgot what it tasted like, too."

Goten laughed as snowflakes fell down.

Gohan put his hands behind his head. "It's been a long time since I just lay on the ground like this. The last time was before the Cell games. Remember, dad?"

Goku nodded. "I sure do. Those were some great times."

"Daddy…" Goten propped himself up on his elbow. "Why can't you stay longer?"

"Well…" Goku pointed to the halo above him with a smile on his face. "I'm just here temporarily. I'm dead."

"How did you die, daddy?" Goten asked.

"This bad monster named Cell got me," Goku stated, "But your brother kicked his butt for all of us."

"Wow!" Goten smiled, pride in his eyes for his father and his brother.

"Dad…" Gohan whispered.

Goku shook his head.

"Wow." Goten smiled again.

"We should get back inside before you catch a cold there, kiddo." Goku picked up Goten.

"Wee!" Goten squealed.

"I betcha your mom has some hot chocolate waiting for us." Goku grinned at his sons. "How about it?"

"Yea!" Goten giggled and jumped down. "Race you there!"

"Come back here!" Goku launched after him. He stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming, Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh, yea…I'll be there in a minute," Gohan responded, already on his feet. "I just want to…look at the snow a bit more."

"Okay." Goku shrugged. "Come I soon."

They went in.

Gohan nodded. "Yea…okay."

"So, the boys are back," Chichi put down some hot cocoa in front of them. "Where's Gohan?"

Videl looked around. "Gohan…?"

"He's still outside." Goku indicated.

"Why?" Chichi blinked. "It's getting late. You boys have spent half the day out there!"

Goku shrugged while drinking his cocoa.

"If he doesn't come in soon." Chichi frowned. "He'll catch cold!"

"I'll go get him to come in." Videl volunteered.

"Thank you." Chichi nodded.

Videl pulled on her coat and walked out.

She found Gohan standing out there, his hands in his pockets, just staring up at the sky that was falling with snow.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned, a bit startled, and looked at her. "Videl…?"

"You forgot I was here already?" Videl blinked.

"No." Gohan shook his head. "It's not that…"

"So why are you out here?" Videl clutched at opposite shoulders. "Ooh! It's so cold!"

Gohan didn't say anything.

"Gohan?" Videl questioned again.

"I'm sorry." Gohan shook his head. "I was just thinking about something. Come on. Let's go in." He started to walk back to the house.

Videl blinked, then shook her head and muttered, "And guys say that they don't understand us _girls_…?"

* * *

"That day went fast." Chichi sighed as they sat at the table, eating dinner.

"Yea," they all agreed.

"And then, daddy's gonna hafta leave…?" Goten sniffled.

"Hey." Ox King grinned, a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "You should be glad for the time you got to spend with him. You may never have gotten to see him, even this once. You should be happy, not sad."

Goten wiped his eyes and smiled. "You're right, grandpa."

Gohan suddenly put down his chopsticks on the table. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Of course…" Goku blinked.

"In the other room…?" Gohan indicated.

"Uh…" Goku blinked, then looked around.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Sure." Goku stood up and walked out with Gohan.

Goten looked up. "Mom, can I…?"

"No, Goten!" Chichi shook her head. "It's not nice to listen on to other people's conversations!"

The two exchanged looks, then ran over to the edge of the hall to listen in, with Ox King following.

Videl fell off her chair.

* * *

"What's up, Gohan?" Goku blinked.

"Well…" Gohan took a deep breath, then let it out, "Dad, there's something I've been meaning to say to you. I've always wanted to say it since the Cell games."

Goku frowned.

"Dad…I'm sorry," Gohan stated, "I didn't mean for it to happen. It was because of my mistake that you were killed. That Goten had to grow up without you, and mom had to cope. And it was hard on me, too. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Gohan." Goku shook his head. "Like I said before, what you did may have been the best thing."

"But if I didn't…"

"Gohan." Goku smiled. "If you stay in the past, how do you expect to move forward?"

Gohan blinked.

"I certainly don't blame you. And neither does anyone else," Goku stated, "So there's no need to feel bad. Besides, you were only…what…nine at the time. You were just a kid. We're not perfect, Gohan. Even I make mistakes."

Gohan smiled. "Yea…I guess…"

"Come on." Goku grinned. "It's Christmas! Bring up that mood of yours!"

"Right." Gohan smiled. "Thanks, dad." He embraced his father.

"Sure thing, Gohan." Goku held him back.

"Now." Goku drew apart after a moment. "Let's say we finish our dinner. I'm hungry!"

"Okay." Gohan laughed. He felt as if a big burden had been lifted.

They walked back in just as the other three scurried to get back to their seats so as not to be detected.

* * *

Later, Goten went to sleep. Chichi and Goku were spending time together in Chichi's room. But Gohan and Videl were up, too. They were sitting in the living-room, on one of the couches they had put the presents down on.

"Sorry it took so long to get around to it." Gohan picked up the present he had purchased for Videl.

"It's alright." Videl handed him the one she had bought.

They exchanged gifts.

"What were you talking to your dad about?" Videl asked, starting to open hers.

"Something long past." Gohan smiled wistfully.

Videl blinked.

"Never-mind." Gohan smiled. "Anyway, let's do this."

Videl nodded.

They both opened what they were given.

"Gohan…this is…I can't believe it…it's absolutely…it's…the best gift I've ever received," Videl whispered as she held up the necklace.

"I like the one you gave me, too." Gohan beamed as he fingered the crystal pendelum he had been given.

"Gee…I feel bad." Videl looked at the ground. "Compared to what I got you, I don't deserve this…"

"Videl…" Gohan shook his head and placed a hand over hers.

Videl looked up.

"It's not the size of the gift," Gohan whispered, "Or how much it cost. What matters is the thought put into it. This present came from your heart…that's all that really matters."

Videl blushed a bit, but smiled.

After a few moments of silence, the girl spoke up, "Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you, too."

They were quiet, then looked at each other. Then, they embraced.

"I bet your gift was from the heart," Videl whispered, "It is practically written all over it."

"Is it?" Gohan smiled.

The clock ticked the seconds and minutes away.

"Videl…?"

"Yea?"

"I…"

"I know. But I…"

"I know."

The two drew apart a bit, but only at arm's length.

"Merry Christmas, Videl." Gohan smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Gohan." Videl smiled back.

The two shared another brief hug, then stood up.

"We'd better get some sleep." Gohan smiled.

"Yea." Videl nodded. "Thanks again, Gohan…"

Gohan waved his hand. "Aw, it's nothing."

They walked down the hall, and then stopped in front of the two different doors.

"Good night," they both said at the same time. They blushed, then embraced. Then, they walked into the rooms, feeling like it was the best Christmas ever.

**THE END**


End file.
